


Foreshadow of Demise

by LadyStardust_24



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Irondad, Irondad Bingo 2019, Irondad Bingo Halloween, Platonic Relationships, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStardust_24/pseuds/LadyStardust_24
Summary: Maple leaves turn black in the courtyard.Light drives lower and one bluejay cramsour cold memories out past the sun,each time your traces come past the shadowsand visit under my looking-glass fingersthat lift and block out the sun.Come—I’ll trace you one final autumn,and you can trace your last homecominginto the snow or the sun.-Annie FinchFinal Autumn





	Foreshadow of Demise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First chilly day of Autumn/Shaky Hands

As Peter walked down the street he couldn’t help but feel energized by the atmosphere. How could he not? It’s the first day of fall that actually feels like fall and it’s fantastic. There is something absolutely unique about walking down otherwise familiar streets in autumn. It’s just...special. The cool air this time of year is refreshing rather than biting. The smells of bakeries and coffee shops changing ingredients to fit the season pervade the air. The bright warm colors of the trees foreshadowing nature’s annual demise probably should be depressing. Peter finds it breathtaking. 

As a matter of fact, he’s currently so busy admiring the various shades of red on a tree he doesn’t notice that he’s walking directly into oncoming traffic and upon hearing a car blowing their horn, his instincts have him jumping and he lands on the roof of said car. 

“Sorry! Sorry everyone!” Peter says to the family inside, embarrassed. He jumps off the hood and runs across the street before there could be a possible confrontation. 

Peter is supposed to be meeting Mr. Stark at the tower. After the homecoming incident Tony offered to mentor Peter in lieu of becoming an official Avenger. He would be an idiot to not accept a chance to study under one of the most intelligent people on the planet. Of course he was nervous to accept at first, self doubt tearing away at his chest. And, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit intimidated by Tony.

At first anyway. Once he got over his nerves, he accepted the offer and quickly learned that the man he’d watched and admired on his television set since he was a toddler was very different from the man he worked with for hours in his workshop and watched movies with and got dinner with. In real life, Tony was much quieter and more pensive. Except when he got excited by something. Then he could give Peter a run for his money as World’s Biggest Rambler. They worked well together.

The most surprising revelation about the man was how lonely he was. Peter supposed he had a lot of friends based on the amount of parties he had heard Tony threw as a younger man. But from all he’s seen Tony was generally in the tower alone aside from employees. Pepper was always traveling for business and Colonel Rhodes had his duties. The Avengers of course were all mostly all on the run. He realized Tony had no one else when he started calling Peter about things other than intern business. Asking if he wanted to watch a movie, or get something to eat, or just ask about his day. So Peter started coming around more, arriving early just to spend time with him. He knew what it was like to feel lonely. He eventually started to see the man not just as hero and mentor, but as friend and family. By the way he caught Tony looking at him nowadays, he thought Tony might just see him that way as well. 

Peter’s schedule to arrive at the Tower was for around 4 o’clock, but he usually just went there straight after school. Today though, he decided to make an impromptu excursion to Central Park first. It was too gorgeous not to and he technically had two hours to spare.

A little while after making that decision he arrived at his favorite spot: a bench that had been moved into a little naturally shaded alcove overlooking the pond, stone bridge in full view. He loved to come here and just breathe and watch life go by. He closed his eyes and inhaled for a moment, taking in the contrasting sounds and smells of nature and city, letting the feeling of oneness with everything that he could never hope to properly describe wash over him. 

He opened his eyes and started watching the squirrels. He saw one pick up a walnut and laughed when another plucked it straight out of his paws. He saw ducks doing duck things. He observed leaf after brilliant leaf floating to the ground and he realized he just couldn’t stop _smiling._

_ __ _

_ __ _

He must have completely lost track of time because he vaguely registered hearing someone behind him and that they were speaking. He was still too enamored with his surroundings.

“—have you been?! I called your phone a million times! May didn’t know where you were. You couldn’t pick up? You had to make me track you?” The person paused and put a shaky hand on his shoulder. He tears his eyes away from a toddler animatedly telling a very irritated goose a story and sees Tony staring frantically at him. 

“I’m okay Mister Stark,” he says smiling up at him. “Sorry I made you worry. Thought I’d kill some time before heading to the tower since I don't have to be there 'til 4.” Tony stares for a moment and says “Peter. It’s 5:15pm. You scared the hell out of me. You’re never late and you didn’t answer...” he takes a calming breath. “What are you doing here smiling at nothing?”

“Not nothing,” Peter says, turning back to face the pond. “Everything.” Tony doesn’t respond but walks slowly toward the front of the bench and sits. 

“Do you ever just sit, Mr. Stark?”

“Not really no,” Tony answers. “My mind doesn’t shut up enough for that. It goes so I go.”

“Yeah. Me too usually,” Peter says. “But there’s so much happening around me that sometimes just sitting and watching helps me focus and helps me remember that there’s still so much in this world worth saving.”

“Guess so kiddo,” Tony says with a small smile. “So you’re really okay?”

“Yes. I’m okay. I’m _alive,_” he says smiling again and raising his face to the sun. “Sorry again for worrying you. My phone must be on silent still from school,” he says sheepishly. Tony closes his eyes too and let’s out a long breath. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

“That’s alright. As long as you’re safe, I’m good.”

Peter opens his eyes and moves closer, grabbing Tony’s arm tentatively and wraps it around his shoulders. Tony raises an eyebrow at him but Peter just smirks and looks again at the pond. 

“I’m so... happy.” Peter starts. “I wasn’t always. I still struggle now sometimes but back then, before the bite, I was sick all the time. I was really sort of frail. I could barely go up a flight of stairs without stopping to rest. People thought of me as the pathetic orphan nerd. I had no friends the majority of the time. Science and Star Wars and stories of super heroes were my only companions. I know I’m supposed to say ‘everyone is perfect the way they are, embrace your shortcomings’ or whatever but I wasn’t happy. And then the bite changed everything. I was so grateful to just know what it felt like to BREATHE! I found freedom. Then I lost my uncle and shit sucked again. But I found peace in helping people. And then I met you and... I don’t know.” Peter feels his face heat up. Tony has been watching him, face unreadable. “I just... I’m really grateful. For this,” he gestures to the landscape around him. “For being alive. For freedom. For you.” He looks up at Tony. “Thank you. For caring about me. For everything.”

Tony has his eyes closed again and after a beat he turns back to Peter with watery eyes and a watery smile, cups his cheek and says, “I’m so very, very grateful for you too. I’m so thankful that I met you.” He removes his hand and with a sniff, the mask is back in place. “So kid, you ready to blow this popsicle stand?” 

Peter rolls his eyes and smiles. “Actually... can we sit here a little longer?” 

The mask slips yet again and Tony smiles gently. “Sure.”

Peter breathes in. And is grateful he’s alive.


End file.
